SE.RA.PH/Encore
Encore Quest is at "BB" section. NO BATTLE }} MICOOON BATTLE 399,252 HP |battle2 = After her first layer of HP is removed. |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Tamamo-chan Summer |en21stats = Lvl 90 316,587 HP |dropicons = }} *'Buff from BB Slot :' CCC : Arts Up 100% *Tamamo no Mae's Passive **'BGO Tie Tamper :' Alter Ego will deal extra damage to her even if she turned into her Lancer Mode. **'Micoon and Summeeeer Time! :' Tamamo-chan Summer will gain 2 NP charges every turn (Unremovable) }} NAMELESS BATTLE 318,500 HP |battle2 = After his first layer of HP is removed. |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Nameless |en21stats = Lvl 90 369,460 HP |dropicons = }} *'Buff from BB Slot :' CCC : Quick Up 100% *Mysterious Archer X's Passive : **'BGO Tie Tamper :' Alter Ego will deal extra damage to Mysterious Archer X and Nameless. **After his 1st layer of HP bar is down, he uses NP and Projection Magecraft (Skill) in the same turn. }} TYRANT BATTLE 376,884 HP |battle2 = After her first layer of HP is removed. |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Bride Nero |en21stats = Lvl 90 313,456 HP |dropicons = }} *'Buff from BB Slot :' CCC : Buster Up 100% *Tyrant Nero's Passive : **'BGO Tie Tamper :' Alter Ego will deal extra damage to Tyrant Nero. **After her 1st layer of HP bar is down, she gets a permanent "Guts" status. (3 times) The buff cannot be removed. }} Encore Finale |Lvl 90 NP5}} |Lvl 90 NP5}} |Lvl 90 NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |b1grandbattle = y |en11 = Shadow Servant |en11stats = Lvl 80 46,356 HP |en12 = Shadow Servant |en12stats = Lvl 80 48,315 HP |en13 = Shadow Servant |en13stats = Lvl 80 45,160 HP |en14 = Shadow Servant |en14stats = Lvl 80 55,692 HP |en15 = Shadow Servant |en15stats = Lvl 80 56,454 HP |en16 = Shadow Servant |en16stats = Lvl 80 59,410 HP |en17 = Shadow Servant |en17stats = Lvl 80 58,185 HP |en18 = B B／GO |en18stats = Lvl 90 135,783 HP 181,044 HP 150,870 HP |dropicons = |3}} }} *'Debuff from BB Slot :' One random servant from the front-line gets the "Charm" status for 5 turns. *When the 1st HP layer is removed, all frontline servants' critical star generation rate are reduced for 3 turns. *When the 2nd HP layer is removed, all frontline servants’ NP charge will be reduced by 100%. }} Raining Encounter Clear 100 missions to unlock. 305,625 HP |battle2 = After her first layer of HP is removed. |b2grandbattle = y |en21 = MONSTER |en21stats = Lvl 90 370,872 HP |dropicons = }} *'Debuff from BB Slot :' NP Damage Rate -50% *MONSTER's Passive : **'Reminiscence Towards a Two-fold Existence :' Alter Egos are able to deal extra damage to this servant as if it was weak to Alter Egos *After her 1st layer of HP bar is down, she uses the Cloud Shine Skill (Increases attack and debuff resistance for 3 turns). *She also gets a new passive that cannot be removed : **'Snowy District :' Self Critical Rate Up (4 turns) |5}} }} Category:Event Category:Collaboration Category:Quests Category:Main Quest